


What We Really Are

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: My attempt at Momswap Universe.





	1. The Treasure of Renegades

"Careful." Padparadscha spoke "They will see us."

Rose Quartz pulled her large body through the pipe leading to the landing room. Rhodonite was next, followed by Carnelian, Emerald, Topaz, Celestite, Red Beryl and Hematite.

"The coast is clear." Rose Quartz said "Padparadscha, you coming?

"Yes, right away." Padparadscha replied

"We'll take my ship." Emerald offered "That way, no one will notice."

Rose Quartz nodded. They all boarded the ship. Emerald fiddled with controls and the engine roared to life. The ship was hurtled into space soon after. Rose Quartz had determined that the Earth was the safest place for them to hide at. Rose had been a general for five millenia and had seen many Gems being mistreated just because they were different. Finally, she had decided that enough was enough and that different Gems deserved to lead their own lives as well. Being different themselves, Padparadscha, Topaz, Emerald and Rhodonite sided with her immediately. Hematite, Carnelian, Celestite and Red Beryl needed some convincing, but eventually. Rose got through to them as well.

-x-

Blue Diamond's Sapphire washed her hands in a basin. She glanced towards the throne, where four Rubies, including her secret lover, stood at ready.

"Everything is prepared, my Diamond." Sapphire said curtly "The renegades will perish here."

Blue Diamond nodded.

Sapphire walked off, her four Rubies following. Once they were out of sight, she poofed three of them. She ran her hand down the cheek of remaining one, before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Once the renegades are dealt with, you'll be mine forever, and I yours." Sapphire promised

A ship softly descended from the clouds. Sapphire recognized it as Sun Incinerator model. On the top hull stood Emerald. The canon at the bottom began charging energy for a mighty blast.

"Die by my ship, Homeworld scum." Emerald declared "Your oppressive ways end here."

Topaz appeared, twirling her double-edged mace before slamming it into a Jasper with a mighty swing. The impact was enough to poof her.

"Look what I got, old friend." a Bismuth jeered "This will put an end to you rebel filth."

Topaz's response was slamming her weapon onto Bismuth's head.

Rose Quartz chose that moment to reveal herself. Carnelian was beside her.

"Leave Earth and us Crystal Gems alone." Rose's voice resonated through the area.

"Shatter them." Blue Diamond commanded coldly

The renegades managed to flee, nonetheless.

-5000 years later-

"I can't fathom why did Rose leave us." Emerald kicked a stone "That clod."

"But you cannot say that the outcome was a bad thing." Rhodonite reasoned, holding a baby girl in her lower arms

"Yeah, you are right. Connie was worth it." Emerald's expression softened

"How is my bo-bo doing?" Topaz entered the room with a tray of food "My little bo-bo."

Connie giggled as Topaz clasped her tiny hands between her bigger ones

"Eat up, bo-bo." Topaz placed a tray of food in front of Connie.

A snarl broke the silence. Topaz looked outside and saw a gray monster snarling

"It's Hematite." Topaz said grimly "Let's go contain her."

"Yeah, it was unfortunate." Emerald sighed

"I predict that a corrupted Hematite will appear!" Padparadscha declared

"Now, bo-bo, stay right here." Topaz said "We'll be back momentarily."

  
That's why the people of this world  
Believe in  
Rhodonite, Emerald, Topaz  
And Padparadscha  
And Connie!  



	2. The Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz and Rhodonite reveal their secrets. Emerald is grouchy. Padparadscha smiles a lot. And some guests come out to play.

The calendar sat on the wall, a big red circle around today's date. 

"Is everything ready?" Rhodonite peeked into a kitchen

Topaz put away the ladle. She was wearing a cooking apron, a pair of mittens and a chef's hat.

"Where did you get those again?"

"The apron and mittens were Connie's gifts to me. The hat I stole from a restaurant." Topaz said casually "They have so many, they won't notice one is missing."

"Emerald is distracting Connie for us." Rhodonite supplied

"Topaz, I have the jam." Padparadscha entered with a jar

"Good." Topaz took the jar from her, placing it on the kitchen counter

"Speaking of which, I think it's time. We should reveal our secrets." Rhodonite stared pointedly at Topaz.

"Good call." Topaz nodded "Connie is old enough to know."

-x-

It was dark when Sun Incinerator landed in front of the house. Emerald and Connie stepped out

"You were right." Connie was grinning "The stars were beautiful

Emerald and Connie entered the house, only to find that all the lights were off. Suddenly, the lights came back on

"Happy birthday, Connie!"

Padparadscha was standing behind the large cake. Topaz was to the left. And Topaz was also to the right.

Connie rubbed her eyes. When she looked again, there were still two of Topaz.

"Don't freak out, bo-bo." the right Topaz said "The Topaz you know is a fusion. And not the only one in this household either."

"I guess that is our cue." a muffled voice spoke

The door opened and two strangers stepped forward. One was tall and lanky, with pinkish skin and flowing hair. The other was shorter, with red skin and cutest eyes Connie had the privilege to see.

"Hello." the taller one said "I am Pearl, and this is my Ruby. You know us as Rhodonite."

Connie let out a small gasp.

"We gotta show you something too." Emerald grinned smugly

She grasped Connie's hand and both vanished in a flash of light. In their place was much taller Gem, with grey skin, two arms, two legs and a pair of eyes. 

"I am Obsidian, a product of a bond Emerald and Connie share over the stars above." Obsidian grinned "Nice to meet ya'll."

-x-

A ship descended from the cosmos, landing in the ocean. Three Gems stepped out.

"I am tired, so tired." a Pearl leaned on her spear "Tired of catering to every whim of those idiots."

"Glad you could see it my way." Garnet smiled "Rhodonite has opened my eyes to the truth. We don't need to serve Homeworld anymore."

The last occupants of the ship stepped out. It was a pair of Amethysts. One was normal size. The other was small.

"Makes you wanna puke, the way they treated us, doesn't it, 8XM?" the taller Amethyst joked

The smaller one rolled her eyes playfully

"All we have to do is find Crystal Gems and ask to join them. How hard can it be?" Pearl reasoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I included 'em. Sue me.


	3. I remember (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz reminisces on the past.

The door of the room opened and Topaz stepped inside. Connie yelped, afraid. Topaz looked down at her hands, which held Hematite's Gem between them. Hematite's unbubbled Gem.

"That is dangerous, bo-bo." Topaz reprimanded her

Taking the Gem from her, Topaz bubbled it again.

"But wasn't she one of your own?" Connie protested "If we could heal her, we can heal the others too, and have plenty of new friends." 

"Unfortunately." Topaz said "It's not that simple. Now go eat your breakfast, I made you some pancakes."

Connie happily obliged. Once she was alone, Topaz took a pink-hued bubble containing a pink gem and held it close to her chest.

"Why did you have to leave us, Pink?"

-7000 years ago-

The Diamonds rarely interacted with Gems from other courts, unless there is an absolute emergency. Yet there is always a rulebreaker. That rulebreaker was Pink Diamond. She took an interest in me.

"This one is exceptional." Pink Diamond had said

"Indeed." Yellow Diamond, my Diamond, said with pride "She is my finest Topaz."

"No." Pink Diamond shook her head "You'll realize her true value in time. Or maybe it's better if you don't, since you would shatter her if you did. You are closed-minded. A stick in the mud."

I couldn't help but snicker on the inside. Pink Diamond grinned down on me.

"You have value as a person." she whispered

Then she left the room together with Yellow.

I stood there, watching her leave. She was the first person to show me any kindness, though she wouldn't be the last.

-x-

Pink Diamond gathered us. Me, Rose Quartz and other Gems she cared about the most. I was from a different court, but it didn't matter to her. Nor did it matter to me.

"The corruption of Homeworld has become too great." Pink Diamond announced "They are so preoccupied with the system that they care nothing for individual Gems. I want to give my sisters a wake-up call. And I'll need help from you, all of you. Especially you, Rose."

"What do you want us to do?" Rose asked

"I want you to fake my shattering." Pink Diamond said bluntly "Make is as public as possible. I will give the members of my court a strict order not to interfere. My Pearl will provide you with a replica of my Gem. You will shatter it. You will keep my real Gem hidden somewhere. My sisters will be shocked, and that shock will lead to them changing the system in the end."

"My Diamond speaks the truth." Pink Sapphire announced

"Now, you may leave." Pink Diamond said 

And leave we did.

That was the moment the rebellion started. Pink Diamond funded our cause, and no one ever questioned her.

-Present time-

"You'll come back to us, soon, Pink." Topaz said gently "Homeworld will realize their mistake with Connie's help, and once that happens, we'll be able to let you out." 


	4. I remember (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of two lovers and Morganite, their evil master.

Morganite's Pearl had a fatal flaw.

She was motherly.

While she was motherly towards other members of Morganite's court, she gave a certain Gem a special attention.

A small Ruby. She was small even for her kind. She would trip and fall multiple times, yet she always got back up no matter what. Pearl protected her in secret. This Ruby was one of few joys Pearl had. Pearl loved watching Ruby nearly lose the fights she got into, only to get back up and win. Seeing this made Pearl feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. She had no idea why.

Then one day, Morganite was summoned to Pink Diamond's court. Naturally, she took Pearl and Ruby to accompany her. Once they arrived, Pearl opened the door. She and Ruby went through first. Then the door closed, leaving their Morganite stranded outside

Pink Diamond stepped out of the shadows.

"Um, why wasn't Morganite allowed in?" Pearl dared to ask

"I never wanted to see her." Pink Diamond chuckled "It was a bait. I knew she would bring the two of you with her if I summoned her. I am interested in you both."

"Well, I am honored, but....."

"What you are doing for Ruby here is admirable." Pink Diamond interrupted her "I wanted to offer you my protection, just like I'm protecting Padparadscha

A small Sapphire stepped out from behind Pink Diamond's cloak. Pearl felt another surge of protectiveness overtake her.

-x-

Ever since then, Pearl had changes. On the outside, she still looked the same. The change was on the inside. She and Ruby began to meet in secret and walk together. Then, one day, they and their Morganite were given a mission to scope out the rebel base. Well, one of them, at least. On the eve of departure, Pearl was cleaning Morganite's chambers, as she always did. Then she overheard it.

"Those missions are dangerous. No one would question 4XL's disappearance. She was defective anyway." Morganite said with a laugh "I have arranged it all, but I need your help."

"Sure, old friend."

An Onyx. Definitely an Onyx. They were shapeshifters. She suddenly understood the plan. She had to act quickly. 

She took Morganite's PDA and used it to contact her Ruby for one of their 'dates', as usual. Only this time it wasn't a 'date'.

-x-

"We need to leave. Now." Pearl said, desperation evident in her tone

"What's happening?" Ruby looked up to her with wide, innocent eyes 

She couldn't let that innocence go away.

"I have had enough of being in Morganite's clutches. I want to explore the world, with the one I love, you. We're leaving tonight, with the rebels."

"All right." Ruby agreed "I'll leave it all behind, for you."

"And I'll do anything to save you from your death at Morganite's hands." Pearl thought

Their plan was carefully calculated. Pearl came out first, examining the surrounding area.

"All clear." she finally mouthed. 

At this, her Ruby joined her and they made their way to the designated meeting place. The rebels were already there, waiting for them.

"Let's go." Rose said

Pink Diamond stepped through the door. 

Pearl and Ruby both froze.

"Don't worry, she's with us." Rose assured them

Pink Diamond looked down at the two of them.

"I heard you have enough numbers to leave now, so I came to see you off, personally. Don't worry, my sisters will never know. And remember the plan, Rose." Pink Diamond said casually, but her sharp eyes were fixed on Rose, the rebel leader.

"Don't worry, I will, my Diamond." Rose promised

-x-

They danced and they laughed. Pearl twirled Ruby around her. Her Ruby looked cute like this.

And, suddenly, she was taller. It appeared she was one person instead of two. 

"You've fused." Rose informed, excited 

And suddenly it all made sense. Rhodonite. She was Rhodonite. 

"I think we like this form better." Rhodonite announced "No, I like this form better."

The Earth. It was a place of new life, and new opportunities. A place of freedom. Earth was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I remember' will have six parts in total. Look forward to part 3.


	5. I remember (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You broke my heart that day, and for this, you will pay

Emerald had returned from another grueling mission. A Gem was waiting for her. A Gem that was secretly her lover. Celestite.

"Are you feeling all right, Emerald?" Celestite asked in concern 

"I am fine." Emerald said "As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

Celestite grabbed Emerald by the waist and spun her around, fusing into Green Beryl.

They were happy. Emerald was happy. Celestite was happy.

But their happiness didn't last long.

It was supposed to be an ordinary mission. Unfortunately, it went awry. Celestite was struck from behind and shattered. It happened too fast for Emerald to be able to interfere. Emerald cried over the remains of her beloved for a long time. Upon managing to recompose herself, Emerald decided to return to Yellow Diamond's service.

Only to learn that Celestite was shattered on Yellow Diamond's orders. Emerald felt white hot rage within her, ready to burst. She tore off the Yellow sigil on her uniform, a symbol of the Diamond she and Celestite both served.

Emerald sat in the corner, unable to escape, or do anything. Rose Quartz found her in this state.

"Could I help?"

"Homeworld and my Diamond betrayed me. They shattered the one I loved." Emerald looked up at Rose with hollow eyes "Her name was Celestite. She and I were loyal to Homeworld, and this is the reward we get?"

"I am sorry for your loss." Rose said "I can offer you the chance for a new start, one which will allow your wounds to heal."

"I wish to forget." Emerald admitted "I wish to forget everything."

And as Emerald and Rose walked together side by side, Emerald truly believed that this was the beginning of a new life.

-x-

Emerald kicked yet another pebble. Her Sun Incinerator stood tall, one of the reminders of what could have been. It was originally built so she and Celestite could travel the galaxy together, and see the famed moon that gave Celestite her name.

With Celestite's death, it became a warship, with the sole purpose of avenging Celestite's death. Emerald kept Celestite's bubble on the ship. At least this way they could travel the galaxy together, in a way. 

The fatal strike. Onyx's laughter as she shattered Celestite. Emerald would never forgive her or her kind.

Sun Incinerator will smite every last Onyx in the galaxy.


	6. I remember (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even those of high-standing can plummet down.

For as long as I knew myself, I was in the company of Clear Sapphire. She was of high standing even among us Sapphire. She had a group around her, a group that practically worshipped her. I was nothing like her. I was also the butt of her jokes and pranks. I couldn't defend myself, because she and her group would deem it a sin.

Today, I had a run-in with her again. She spent a lot of time with Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz these days, as a part of inter-court meetings that happened once in a year. I could tell that both quickly got tired of her ramblings and only listened to her because it was the proper thing to do.

I tried to understand her, I really did. I wanted to befriend her. It was in my nature to do so. But she pushed me away time after time, and eventually, I grew annoyed with her.

Clear Sapphire turned her head in my direction and our eyes met.

"Oh, look, a defective one." she spoke

Her eyes and tone were full of malice. I couldn't fathom how anyone could be this malicious towards a member of their own species. I looked at Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz thoughtfully. Maybe the propaganda they spread was true. Maybe Homeworld had really gone astray.

"Leave us, Sapphire." Pink Diamond commanded

"As you wish." Clear Sapphire curtsied

As she left the chambers, she gave me an evil eye. I met her gaze with my own leveled stare. She stormed off in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

"So you are Padparadscha." Pink Diamond spoke slowly "Do you know why she called you defective?"

"Probably because I can only tell what happened in recent past." I confessed "And also because I tend to see the best in everyone."

"Sounds like you are a perfect fit for my army." Pink Diamond exclaimed gleefully

"Your army?" I tilted my head 

"The Crystal Gems." Pink Diamond giggled

"But Rose is the leader." I looked at her, confused

"She is where the public is concerned, but the one giving her orders is me." Pink Diamond grinned "I run the show. I am a man behind the man."

"Then I'll be glad to." I smiled

-x-

I returned to my court after that. I was in Yellow Diamond's court and I did the chores for her. She always had a Topaz by her side, who always winked at me whenever they passed me by. Two weeks in, she confessed she was also a spy for Pink Diamond. It suddenly felt a lot easier doing what I did, knowing she'd back me up if my facade slipped.

We lived like this, sharing bits and pieces of info with our benefactors. 

And before I knew it, we were called to stand alongside our benefactors in public. Rose Quartz denounced the Diamond Authority, and had Pink Pearl help her shatter their own Diamond. In truth, the Gem they shattered was a fake. A replica. 

The real Pink Diamond was put in a bubble, which was entrusted to Topaz and me. We looked after her for many centuries, ensuring that no one threatened her until we were ready. Ready to make her visions come true.

Believing that there is only one way to achieve this, Rose gave up her form for a child. A child she believed would be the one to change Homeworld for the better.

I visited the bubble often. Sometimes Topaz accompanied me, sometimes she or I went alone to see it.

And whenever I visited it, the bubble spoke to me, telling me about the wonderful world we could create.

I couldn't help but feel sad in those moments.


	7. The Farmer and the Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One act inspires more acts. One such act has consequences, and those consequences are very real.

-1000 years ago

Jasper sat, huddled in a cave. With her were her best friends, and her husband. A tall, but scrawny man. A wiseman, to be exact.

"They need help." Jasper was saying "It was her wish that they receive it. And she said I can help. What can I do to help?"

"There are many paths to walk." the wiseman said "But in the end, only you can choose what the right path is."

Jasper chuckled wryly. Well, at least there were humans who knew what they were talking about.

"Very well, I shall do so." she announced "I shall follow my own path. I shall find a mate and create another child, just like Rose did."

-Present time-

Connie skipped along on the boardwalk, Padparadscha trailing behind her. Then she bumped into a girl. Connie opened her mouth to apologize. Then she closed it again. The girl had a stocky build, but that wasn't what caught Connie's attention. The girl had an orange Gem in place of a nose.

"Um, what's your name?" Connie managed to say

"Nora." the girl responded easily "And it's not polite to stare."

A short, somewhat stocky man appeared behind Nora, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Time to go back home, Nora." the man said, pretending to be a stern father 

However, it was obvious to Connie that he adored his daughter. Just like it was obvious that Nora was a Gem hybrid.

"My name is Greg." the man announced "I am Nora's father."

-x-

"She said her mother is Jasper." Connie whispered

At this, Topaz whipped her head up quickly

"Stay away from her, bo-bo." Topaz said sternly "She and her mother are bad news."

"But she seemed so friendly." Connie said

Topaz moved to the shelf and pulled out Connie's old book of fairytales. She flipped to a certain page.

"There was a farmer, honest and hardworking." Topaz read from the book "One day, he discovered a snake. It was cold and starving. He fed it till it got better. Then he decided to take it back to where he found her. Yet as he was carrying it, it bit him in the chest."

Topaz closed the book.

"Nora and her mother are like the snake." Topaz explained "They will bite you eventually, no matter what you do to help them."


End file.
